narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Descension of Maddness: Tensai vs Raido
The sky and clouds opened and the downpour had began.. and Tensai Uzumaki stood at the center of it all as he began to dwell on his failure of allowing Kohana to be with Raido.. he tried to usurp him from her but it backfired.. he tried to have him killed and assainated btu that failed as well... He needed to hire and find a person who was strong and smart enough to kill Raido.. and he knew of no one. The maddeness and obsession with killing and beat Raido caused him to lose all sense of his kindness... and he needed a new option he stood up with a dying reslve and began his search to find such a man.. After failing to find such a person.. and with Tensai knowing he had not the abilities needd to combat Raido he devised a plan to somehoe beat the Uchiha the best way he knew how.. Guilt his sister.. and make her feel a semnse of uncomfort around the uchiha.. and this would come off his death.. now he just needed to find where Uchiha was at currently and hope that he knew this plan would work.... Not the best plan I ever had but at least in the end I get to join Inami in the afterlife.... and stain the way Kohana looks at that boy.. Tensai said as he made his way toward Yamagakure...... His search wouldnt be to long as he came toward the training ground and saw none other than Raido and Kohana training each other.. and to his misery Raido was using the Rinnegan and becoming quite adept with it.... As if my job wasnt hard enough. Tensai said oh well without even giving it a second thought he used Lava Release: Scorching Stream Rock Technique sending over a series of hot boulders to scorch the two while they were training each other. What the hell-- Kohana said as she and Raido both noticed the rock and while Kohana got in a dodges away from the attack pattern.. Raido used the Preta Path to absorb the Jutsu... AHHH the little big brother has returned.. Raido X said as he placed his hand to his side... so tell me what is it you want this time ..Raido X said his rinnegan staring Tensai down.. Tensai hesitated for a second as he flt the taste of uncertainty .. btu quickly found his resolve.. IM here to fight... to save my sister from you.. and this time the loser dies.. I refuse to let you live.. so lets say its a last man standing.. and well the loser dies.. Tensai said adjusting his mask... Raido face went from content to happy.. ou you wanna fight.. and then you want to die doing it.. tempted as I am killing you wont get me anywhere so why no- Fa' rao was right about you.. you take things to lightly everything is not always a joke you know.. Tensai said interrupting him. What did you just say Raido X said slowly moving forward... Yea thats right I joined Tsuki no Ai.. and got stronger.. and smarter thanks to Fa' rao.. and I trained with him to ensure I could kill you.. I knwo their goal and I dont care anymore since Inami died my life has been bleak anyway.. all I had left was Kohana but she made her decision so I dont care anymore.. Tensai said removing his mask showing his eye. You joined them You dumbass I could kill you right now Kohana said how stupid and low could you possibly go.. I looked up to you when I was younger.. wh- why do you have this obsession with Raido dying. Im cleaning the world of corruption and the Uchiha Clan is the culmination of all the evil and corruption in this world . so its there I will start.. and by killing him I feel the cleansing it would do .. plus Fa' rao would love to see those eyes of yours handed to him.. hell I would love to take on for myself .. Tensai said Tsk tsk tsk.. How desperate you must be to take me out... even Tsuki no Ai cant save you from me.. dont worry about them their Next Raido X said throwing his sword down well then a challenge is a challenge and if a last man standing is what you want then well.. Bring it Wait you two are goign to do this forreal.. I swear men and thier egos.. no one has to die here.. why cant you both just understand each other and- He asked for this .. what kind of man would I be to deny the wish of such a request.. plus you know I cant turn down a good fight such as this.. I love last man standing matches.. he already chose his grave.. The least I can do is help him get there.. Raido X said in a comedic manner.. Now... Raido has the rinnegan, he faster, stronger and he's smarter than I give him credit for...... I really have no advantages here.. but he's more of a Fire user.. and Iuse Lava do I will win that battle.. However in close combat I have the advantage my Gentle Fist all I need is one hti and its over.. so thats my angle.. Tensai dthought as he took off running as he closed the distance on the two and instanly made use of his Byukugan and his Gentle Fist Style... So you want a piece of me literally then fine than Raido X got in his trademark style and the two went blow for blow Jeez I thought he was only a Ninjutsu guy but I cant even lay a goddamn finger on him.. he keeps doing all these damns flips and kicks and dodging it getting on my nerves.. Tensai said as he attempted to use Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms but as soon as he got into stance he was caught in the chin with a sever flip kick from Raido who then perfored an a broke Au batido to create some room. What kind of fighting style is this.. all your doing is dancing around.. sit still and fight like man Boy.. Tensai said as he picked himself up off the ground.. kay the taijutsu apporach aint gone cut it Now then Tensai used Fire Release: Burning Halo Explosion creating na Rign of Fire that flew full speed at the uchiha.. You use Fire on me of all things.. Raido X used Shinra Tensei to blast and Oblierate both the jutsu and Tensai who was sent flying into the nearby Rocks ... Try harder.. and put your back into it more Raido X said joking around Attack Plan B Raido X used the Asura Path as 4 additional arms of his grew from out his shoulders giving him a 6 armed appearance..... and one o fhis ahnds began to turn into some sort of cannon.. and his other arm turned into a giant drill. Lets Play Last man standing then Tensai..Raido X said as the drill began to spin in a foreboding evil sense. I will not win like this.. I need to get him on ground uncomfortable to him.. Tensai used Lava Tsunami as a massive Wave of lava flowed from his lips he then in turned used Multiple Lava Clone Technique adding more to the wave allowing him to change the jutsu into the Lava Tsunami Combo as all 10 of his clones produced a torrnt of Lave to completely incinerate the Uchiha.. Raido X who other hand was free used the Preta Path to absorb the lava and his other hand he used Flaming Arrow Missiles firing off missles that honed in on the clones and stuck them down.. Tensai and his 3 remaining clones moved in to close the distance and divebomb Raido...... The 1st clone used Lava Release Armour cloaksing his body in Lava and rushed Raido...... Raido used Shinra Tensei to blast the clone away to bits and pieces and then turned to notice the other clones he then Fired of his Arm Chakra cannon whose laser cut thought the air and sliced the ground up as explosions went off sending Tensai stumbling around on the ground.. clothes in tatters. Tensai used Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld creating a decent size swamp to ensare Raido and have him drown in the murky depths below He took a page of out my book and went underneath.. interesting. Raido X used the Chakra Propluison to blast his way from the Swamp.... Tensai your smart when you want to be but your not seeing the big picture here Raido X said as he he dove down and used Yin-Yang Release: Karma Fist as the chakra rose and danced on his fist looking to pummel tensai. The speed of the jutsu caught Tensai off as he dove out the way to avoid the initial punch was caugh in the explosion.. but while falling back he used Byakugan Optical Laser to shoot a very accurate Beam that was headed directly for Raido's chest but die to the Pretea Path that too was absorbed... Damn it I hate that eye Tensai said as he got up.... Looks like I can tout ninjutsu him and I cant Use Genjutsu.. Taijutsu it is Tensai ran up and used the Lava Release Armour as he dashed near Raido X.. The heat felt by the amour was intense that just being closed made it hard to deal with as Raido could feel the skin being singed on his face in this distance.. as Tensai would swing and miss but the heat backlash would b eenough to hurt Raido. Now then Tensai said as his deadly combination was proving to be a hassle for Raido due to that armor.... I finally got the drop on you I wont let back away to use ninjutsu.. and if you strike me you'll hurt yourself... and even if I miss I cant still damage you. Your Mine Uchiha Boy Tensai said happily The Contingency Plan This wasnt what I had in mind for a dabce Raido X said as he used the Deva Path abilities to grab a rock and launch it at Tensai who was still encased in his Lava Armour. I have to keep a considerable distance if I wanna keep my face on right Raido X said .. Water is the obivious way to beat Lava.. but when one doesnt have water around.. you use.. Raido thought about it Raido used Yin-Yang Release: Array Of The Six Moons which created 7 Moons Rings.. 1 of which was red that appeared around Tensai and took off away his mobility.. and acted as honing signal for the other six moons which streaked at full speed to to slam Tensai who got hit with 6 different elemental effects at once.. one of which was water and cooled his armor down and off...... After a jutsu of the magnitude Tensai was a slighty stunned which allowed Raido to use Banshō Ten'in to draw Tensai near who was flying as he was being pulled in into Raido.. who then used Yin-Yang Release: Karma Fist to connect with Tensaid chest and slam him into the ground causing a small shockwave....... Tensai hit the ground hard as blood shot from his mouth under the impact that hit him in the chest and stomach.... COugh cough... Uchiha you dont scare me.... and if you wanna win your going to have to kill me.. because thats the only way im stopping.. Tensai said as blood dripped from his lips..... Tensai please this crusade of yours all your doing is getting your self hurt and putting Kohana under stress.. Raido X said standing over Tensai .... My life has be nothing since Inami died.. The whole reason I came here was so that I could finally go join her in the afterlife... I love Kohana dealry and I had to make sure you did to no matter what.. I hated you Raido.. and to this moment I do.. but You deeply care about my sister.. even though the way you show love is grealty different from how I want it to be. Now Finish me you Uchiha Bastard...... Id rather die than have to see those accursed eyes of your again.. Tensai said with a smile... Just make sure Kohana is taken care of.. dont you dare let anything happen to her...... I never really hated you.. I just didnt understand why you blamed me for the rest of the Uchiha of clan did... dont worry about Kohana she's been in good hands for years and thats not about to change.. Raido X used Human Path placing his hand on Tensai's chest As Raido began to pull his soul out he saw a tear and a smile on the face of Tensai who said Inami Im coming Home to you.. as Raido Removed his soul from his body and he laid there lifeless.. KOhana despite being a distance away saw the whole thing and she simply walked up to Raido and the body of what use to be her brother.. and Raido who was still holding the soul of Tensai... Kohana just grabbed Raido and held him tight before releasing and walking off without uttering a word....... Raido simply placed the soul with the Naraka Path King of Hell and contiuned to grab Tensai's body and make burial Arrangements